bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dart Monkey
30 |battless = N/A |specialty = Dart Training Facility |hotkey = D (BTD4), Q (BTD5) }} Description The Dart Monkey is a tower in the Bloons TD series. This tower is named Dart Tower in BTD1 and Dart Monkey in subsequent games. The Dart Monkey is the first and cheapest tower that is unlocked and available from the start in every BTD game. The Dart Monkey is a standard brown monkey with a single dart in its hand, capable of popping one bloon unless it is upgraded. This tower's darts are ineffective against Lead Bloons, unless the premium upgrade Exploding Darts (renamed as Splodey Darts in BTD5) is applied. This will allow the Dart Monkey to pop multiple Bloons without any upgrades and is much more effective against M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs. Appearance The Dart Monkey is a normal, brown monkey, with deep brown fur, and with tan fur on its face, ears, the front of its hands, the bottom of its feet, and his belly. On the top of his head are two tufts of hair, and on his face are two beady, black eyes, and a tiny nose and mouth. In Bloons Tower Defense games, the Dart Monkeys are much thinner than their Bloons counterparts. In Bloons Tower Defense 5, if upgraded on any two upgrades for the first and second paths, they will receive a colored bandana (red or green). If it upgrades to Spike-o-pult, the monkey will lose its bandana (and will not obtain it again if they upgrade to Juggernaut). If it upgrades to Triple Darts, it will gain an elite black bandana with red in the middle, and a quiver of darts. If upgraded to Super Monkey Fan Club, it will gain a green cloak with a green visor, and hide the bandana under it, and will keep its quiver of darts. Bloons Tower Defense Bloons Tower Defense 2 Bloons Tower Defense 3 Bloons Tower Defense 4 Bloons Tower Defense 5 Path 1 Path 2 Bloons series The Dart Monkey from Bloons throws darts to pop the various bloons in the levels. It is the icon for the BFB in BTD4, as well as for BTD5 with a cross through it. It has a long tail, two small dots for eyes, and tan fur on his face, body, hands, and feet. It throws a single dart that can pop an infinite amount of Bloons. Bloons 2 The Dart Monkey throws darts which your arrow guides. When you pop the Monkey Ace Bloon, the Dart Monkey throws signal flags to guide the Monkey Ace. Tower tips * When a tightly cluster of bloons appears, it's best to use 2-3 upgrades, especially on curves, since it can easily pop away all of them due to it's fast attack speed and high popping power. ** But if you want to pop them in a row, 3-0 or 4-0 upgrades are the best, especially on a straight track. * Putting 2-3 Dart Monkeys close to each other can easily shred off the ceramic layer off of a tightly grouped cluster of Ceramic Bloons regardless if it is normal, Regrowth or Camo. ** The same goes to MOAB-class Bloons whose before 2-4 upgrades. Even before you use it's ability, 10 or more of Dart Monkeys with 2-3 or 2-4 can 'drain' it's life quickly and absolutely (20 or more for BFBs and 30 or more for ZOMGs. Recommended). ** In BMC, if you want to use Dart Monkeys with 2-3 or 2-4 upgrades on DDTs, best use 2-3 upgrade from Monkey Village. * Sometimes it's best not to have 0-1 and 0-2 upgrades if you want 4-0 upgrade because it already has high popping power. * Using the Super Monkey Fan Club Ability, and then upgrading the Dart Monkeys that turned into Super Monkeys to Juggernauts, then the "Super" Juggernauts will spit out the balls incredibly fast. Gallery Bloons_Dart_Monkey.png|The Dart Monkey in Bloons Bloons_2_Dart_Monkey.png|The Dart Monkey in Bloons 2 Bloons_2_Spring_Fling_Dart_Monkey.png|The Dart Monkey in Bloons 2 Spring Fling Bloons_2_Christmas_Expansion_Dart_Monkey.png|The Dart Monkey in Bloons 2 Christmas Pack Dart Monkey Tech Tree.png|The Dart Monkey tech tree BTD4 Dart Monkeys.png|Dart Monkey upgrades (BTD4) HalloweenDart.png|Halloween-themed dart Dart Monkey Path 1 Upgrades.png|Dart Monkey Path 1 Upgrades Dart Monkey Path 2 Upgrades.png|Dart Monkey Path 2 Upgrades Nice ball.PNG|Juggernaut Super Monkey Fan Club Ability.png|Super Monkey Fan Club Ability Dart Monkey Iphone BTD4.png|Dart Monkey in BTD4 (iPhone/iPod Touch) Monkey.png|Dart Monkey in the Title Screen Dart Monkey.jpg|Dart Monkey Knowledge Book in BMC Trivia *The Dart Monkey in Bloons TD series is based off of the dart throwing monkey in the Bloons games. *Dart Monkeys are right-handed, which means they will throw darts from the right side of the tower. *If a Dart Monkey with no third or fourth tier Path 2 upgrades is transformed by the Super Monkey Fan Club ability, by quickly upgrading these affected Dart Monkeys into the Juggernaut upgrade, it will become a hypersonic Juggernaut Monkey, throwing spiked balls extremely quickly. This speed can be enhanced with M.I.B. Call to Arms ability, or even the Overclock ability from the x/4 Monkey Engineer in Bloons TD 5 Mobile and Bloons TD 5 Deluxe. *The Juggernaut upgrade is the only non-premium upgrade that allows the Dart Monkey to pop Lead Bloons. *The Dart Monkey is fatter in Bloons 1 and Bloons 2. *The Dart Monkey is naked, where as most other monkeys in BTD are clothed. However, it does receive a cloak and a Super Monkey Costume with the Super Monkey Fan Club upgrade. *A Dart Monkey does not change its appearance in BTD1, BTD2, or BTD3 no matter what it is upgraded to. *Path 1 upgrades focuses on popping power, while Path 2 focuses on the darts. *10 Dart Monkeys at 2/4 can destroy 2 ZOMGs in BTD5, as long as they keep buffing each other to stay at super monkey status. *Super Monkey Fan Club range stacks, albeit temporarily. *A Dart Monkey appears on the top of a B.F.B., being crossed with an anti sign. *The hotkey for Dart Monkeys will not select free dart monkeys if the player does not have enough money to buy one, regardless of whether the player has free Dart Monkeys (due to its Specialty Building in BTD5 and special item in BMC). The player must manually click the Dart Monkey's panel on the right. *Interestingly enough, in Bloons Monkey City, the upgrade image at the Monkey Academy without any upgrades depicts him holding three darts in his left hand. This does not show in the upgrade image in a tile battle. *The Dart Monkey is one of the two towers whose Tier 4 upgrade completely changes its tower, the other being the Monkey Buccaneer. * Placing a 0/2 or 4/2 Dart Monkey at the top or bottom of a straight line with the targeting at last can pop more bloons. * When you upgrade a Dart Monkey, the arm moves farther to the right than normal. After the first attack, the arm returns to normal. *Super Monkey Fan Club ability will change the x/4 monkey itself too, it shoots hyperspeed triple darts. **This has been patched. If Super Monkey Fan Club is activated on Triple Dart Monkeys, they will only shoot ONE stream of hyper-speed razor sharp darts (which means it could still pop 4 bloons per dart). Sounds Bloons games Darts throwing sound in bloons 1 games Darts throwing sound in bloons 2 games Category:Towers Category:Dart Monkey Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons 1 Category:Bloons 2 Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile